


2046

by lostamongstars



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostamongstars/pseuds/lostamongstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no little news when Daniel Altan Wing, popularized by his street name Day and all his infamous attacks towards his own motherland, touched down on one of the grandest cities in the new world: Ross City, Antarctica. Once there, he and his little brother Eden are welcomed with warm smiles, several offers, and even greetings from the President himself.</p>
<p>But that was just the beginning, because Ross City wasn’t as warm as the Wing Siblings had originally thought. And they’re just about to find that out three years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2046

** Prologue **

* * *

President Ikari reaches for his daily mail from his secretary, leaving the half-full coffee cup and newspaper on his glass table. The prismatic morning light enters his workplace, doing a much better job of illuminating the room than the lights on the ceiling. He shuffles on various envelopes with deft hands (always in silken gloves) until his eyes catches a familiar string of letters.

_ All’s right with the world. _

He waves at his secretary in dismissal. His secretary does not miss a beat, walking away with a respectful bow at him. He hears the familiar tinkle of points—his secretary earns five—before President Ikari hears the soft shutting of his door. He raises all the blinds of his windows by a voice command. One can never be too careful. And in Ross, eyes are trained better than most.

He lays the rest of the mail over his newspaper, vowing to read them all later, inadvertently covering the headline about the Wing Siblings about to visit Antarctica for additional treatments. The Republic… President Ikari sighs, feeling a fleeting disgust threading in his gut. Experimenting on children and even going as far as killing them when they fail their Trial—that was too much.

But he can’t talk trash about the Republic. Not only because it is rude on all angles, but because they—the whole of Ross or at least what lied beneath it—aren’t complete, innocent angels. Level of brutality wise, Ross will definitely claim the highest rank.

No one knows that, though.

With another sigh, he slides his fingers against the rough envelope like air, and with quick pulls the letter emerges on his hands.

* * *

 

N E R V | All’s right with the world.  
T R A N S C R I P T N O. 9222132  
Subject: TRANSCRIPT TAKEN FROM MAGI DATABASES || 0242 HOURS

On the paper was Agent June Iparis’ picture, taken when their delegation came to Ross and had to pass through the quarantine tents to ensure they were clean.

_How do they distinguish between good and bad actions? it said. Who decides that? What happens when someone speaks out against the government?_

* * *

 

Scrawled at the bottom of the paper are words in block letters, written in glossy black ink: _The answer is a pretty horrible one. Isn’t it, Mister President?_

Nevermind who sent this, the President thinks. This is definitely from NERV’s dogs below the geodome because where would it come from aside from there? What are they trying to seek, pulling out this data about Agent Iparis from the MAGI? The President couldn’t quite compute the variables together. However, if she has that line of thinking, the President can concur that she’ll be a complete ace in this crowd. Too bad, he thinks while shaking his head. She has so much potential, all a-wasting back in Republic.

But her sweetheart’s heading here, namely Daniel Altan Wing. President Ikari feels a crawling sensation on his back, the way he feels whenever the darker sides of Ross catches him off guard. He shakes the sensation off in an instant, keeping his mind a blank space. He places the transcript back to its nest, careful to place it in one of his drawers containing every single file that came from NERV.

He settles into his morning coffee and presidential duties, and just like NERV’s maxim, all’s right with the world again. He goes through his letters and official reports once more. More attacks coming from the icy frontier, one of the letters said—a word from one of the soldiers at the geodome’s border. It won’t be long until their mothers and fathers come around.

Their mothers and fathers, all seventeen of them. What was once legend was now coming back, and his brother had said just as much.

The President orders the curtains to part, turns his chair around, lets his eyes see the beautiful rising sun simulation. Outside, most people knew better: Antarctica’s in its winter swing and that meant no sun at all. This place… Ross has turned into a beautiful gem on its own because NERV had shifted their priorities. Ah, no. NERV had decided back then to put a screen on them, pretending they’re gone, but they never were. They never left. It is just sheer luck no one ever digs deep into the earth, no civilians wander past the borders, and thus, no one knows about NERV, what they’ve done, and what they’re about to do to this world.

It’s begun; the encore of a terrible nightmare that first happened in 2046.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est moi Kishia, writing the slightly unwanted crossover between Evangelion and Legend Trilogy. Happens three years after Champion but way before the Epilogue. (The epilogue might not even take place in this fic. For those who know Eva, SHH.) This sparked up after the very first mention of President Ikari. My Eva feels attacked me while [re]reading Champion and now I ain’t going down without a fight.
> 
> Also, this is a late celebratory fic for the Year of Evangelion (2015) and for the Third Impact (Jan 1, 2016). Huzzah for all of us who survived the Tangification! All’s right with the world now, right, cousins?
> 
> Additional notes about the timeline differences can be found on [this post](http://fishjesuspercy.tumblr.com/post/138658412609/2046-legend-trilogy-x-neon-genesis-evangelion) :)


End file.
